


Here's To Never Growing Up

by dirksnipples



Series: Gay Assholes and Anime Cliches [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anime References, Before Candy Pop!, F/F, F/M, Gay, Human Bill Cipher, Human Shape Shifter, M/M, You Have Been Warned, bad ju ju, exteme homosexual tendencies, extreme homosexual everything, extreme homosexual thoughts, lord save me, this story is a sign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Takes place before CandyPop!How did Tad really meet Orson?





	Here's To Never Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Its a sign..

When Tad's laptop broke, he'd never screamed so high pitched in his life. 

Sure he's squeaked over his favorites things, but this was different. 

Bill had come bursting out out of their shared bedroom, hair partially bleached, one hand still in the gloves that came with the bleaching dye, while the other hand was free, gripping the door knob tightly. 

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" The partial blonde exclaimed, looking over at his roommate who was messing up his normally neat black locks with his pale fingers. 

"My laptop, it's fried!" Tad cried, tugging at his locks. "They were about to fuck, and I'm missing it!" He spazzed, causing Bill to hunch, and give a rather annoyed expression. 

"Really? You cry bloody murder and it's over your laptop?" Bill asked, letting go of the defenseless doorknob and putting the hand on his hip. Bill sighed heavily, hanging his head. "Just go to that electronics store down the street or something. There's this guy that's pretty good with stuff like this from what I've heard." Bill said. 

Tad jumped up, gripping Bill's shoulders, and looking up at him with bluish purple orbs full of desperate need. "Wheeeeeeeerrrrree?!" He screeched, Bill giving him a rather creeped out expression. 

"I just told you, right down the street. It's in flashing lights, you won't miss it with all of the computer and game consul paintings." Bill huffed, pushing the male away, and walking back toward their shared bathroom. "I'm going to finish my hair." He said, and Tad scoffed. 

"Alrighty, _Bull_ " Tad said, snickering at Bill's angry grunt. 

"It's not 'bull', it's Bill!" The partial blonde seethed, and Tad snickered more. 

"Shouldn't have gotten a septum then." He said more quietly, grabbing his black and white hoodie with Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul on it. He was quick to slip his feet into purple converse, grumbling at his baggy grey sweats that seemed to constantly get in the way of his shoe tying, before he bounced up. He quickly grabbed his laptop and charger, yelling an _'I'm off!'_ To Bill who grunted in acknowledgement. 

_**♡ ♡ ♡** _

 

Tad quickly neared the shop, easily impressed by the painting skills on the window. The person who did this obviously had talent. 

He didn't dwell on it to long, because, well, he needed his porn. Without it he knew his life would be a waste! No longer any meaning to this world! He would shrivel up and die!

That was a complete lie. He would be down about it, but then start using his phone. He's done it before and he'd do it again. 

Tad burst into the shop, the bell hanging from the door giving a small melodic jingle. The place was clean, covered in computers of all kinds, game consoles, and other small objects. But what Tad paid full attention to were the paintings. More paintings hung up in fancy frames aligned the walls. They were of various people. Tad walked up to one, amazed by how realistic it looked. It was obviously a picture of a woman. She was dark skinned, long brown hair braided over one shoulder, and her blue eyes were so full of life, that Tad could have *sworn* that the painting was real. In fact, if he couldn't see the brush strokes, he would swear up and down that these were actual people forced into the confines of a glass and wood, cursed to pose for the rest of their lives. Tad studied the picture just a bit more, eyes trailing to the woman's hand. He made a small face. The hand looked a bit odd, but maybe it was the angle? It looked almost as if-

"Good afternoon sir. Are you here to gawk, or possibly get something fixed?" 

A deep voice sounded behind Tad. The raven haired blinked a few times before turning around, and blinking stupidly at the large man behind the counter. 

Tad had to admit, the man was rather handsome. His dark skin looked smooth, his jaw square, and his long black dreadlocks were tied into a pony tail. Tad took notice of the fact that this man had pink and white highlights in his hair, but he also noted that this man could literally break him in half with those muscles. But then again, he could appreciate a person keeping up their figure.

Tad gave a smile, walking up to the counter. "I, in fact, have a job for you, my friend." Tad said, setting his laptop down in front of the man. "My laptop is fried, and I wanted to see if you could fix it. I need it as soon as possible, and I'm willing to pay extra if I have to!" 

The man looked Tad up and down for a moment, before opening the face of the laptop, smelling smoke that drafted from it. Tad wasn't kidding when he said it fried. 

"I'll see what I can do." The man started, closing the laptop, and turning it over to look at the bottom. "Depending on the damage is how long it will take and cost. Come back in a couple of days. I'll be able to give you a report then."

"Alrighty my good man, I'll see _you_ in a couple of days~!" Tad sang, making finger guns at the man, before opening the door and pointing at him. "You stay handsome now, y' hear?" He said, giving a wink as he left. 

He quickly hurried on back to his dorm, already dreading the next couple of days. Two days were bad enough, but if he had to wait a *week* he was going to die. 

Tad stopped for a moment, before deciding to get some Japanese treats from the Asian market they had in the area. 

He could survive a couple of days. 

Maybe.

 


End file.
